


Ридикулус!

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ГП!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Неманья и Рио когда-то закончили свои волшебные школы, но выбрали футбол. И вот однажды ночью Рио приходится мчаться к Неманье.
Kudos: 1





	Ридикулус!

Рио никогда не считал себя сибаритом, но ночной сон оберегал как скряга последнее оставшееся сокровище. Стоит ли говорить, что именно ночью ему регулярно звонили, да ещё люди, которых он по разным причинам не мог игнорировать.

— Вида, молись, чтобы у тебя было действительно что-то важное!

— Боггарт.

Рио опешил и даже от изумления проснулся окончательно. Разбираться с боггартами их учили на втором курсе и едва ли в Дурмстранге было по-другому.

— Что «боггарт»? — Осторожно уточнил он.

— Он живёт у меня в шкафу и я...

— Ударился головой в прошлом матче и забыл всё, чему тебя учили?

— Да нет, не забыл. Рио, ты не мог бы приехать? Пожалуйста.

Неманья звучал так, что Рио заволновался. Чертыхаясь и с трудом попадая конечностями в рукава и штанины, собрался и в дороге успел напридумывать себе такой ерунды, что открывший дверь живой, здоровый и даже не пьяный в хлам Неманья вызвал желание не дать ему в рожу, как следовало бы, а скорее обнять и погладить по стриженой голове.

Неманья почти всё время молчал, только, блестя глазами, настойчиво тянул за собой Рио, еле-еле дав тому возможность скинуть хотя бы пальто и размотать шарф. В подвале перед шкафом, явно из прошлого, а то и позапрошлого века неожиданно отверз уста:

— Только, пожалуйста, не смейся.

И распахнул дверцу.

Отповедь о том, что смех как раз развеивает боггарта, застряла у Рио в горле. Из шкафа вышел Фернандо, мать его, Торрес, их общий ночной кошмар, собственной конопатой раздражающей персоной. Кошмар в привычной синей форме нагло ухмылялся и небрежно чеканил мячик. Пока Рио таращился, Торрес пару раз сделал движение, будто хочет запулить мячом в лицо Неманье. Тот каждый раз крупно вздрагивал.

— Ну-ну, — прокашлялся Рио, — что ж... нетривиально. Но дела не меняет. Представь себе его в неловкой или дурацкой ситуа...

— Ридикулус! — Проорал Неманья сделав палочкой воистину фехтовальный выпад.

Рио захлопнул рот. Желания смеяться не возникало. Абсолютно голый Торрес медленно краснел, начиная со скул, но смотрел насмешливо и, скотина, не прикрывался, даже покрутился вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя, что задница у него действительно выдающаяся, а веснушки действительно везде-везде.

— Ты спятил? — Шёпотом поинтересовался Рио.

— Ну, я подумал, оказаться голым на стадионе...

— Так то на стадионе, — Рио вспомнил давний урок Тёмных искусств и в свою очередь, но спокойно и внятно, произнес, — Ридикулус.

Боггарт взглянул на него укоризненно. Ему удивительным образом шла униформа горничной, которую подсознание Рио выудило с какого-то сайта секс-фетишей. И чулки шли. И кружевные стринги, которые были прекрасно видны под пышной ультракороткой юбкой. Смешно всё ещё не было, а вот наметившаяся тяжесть в паху усилилась. Рядом жалобно вздохнул Неманья и дрожащим голосом выдавил:

— Ридикулус...

Боггарт теперь определённо смотрел на них, как на сексуально озабоченных имбецилов. Впрочем, Торрес и на поле на них так смотрел и Рио не мог теперь его за это винить. Похоже, они с Неманьей посещали одни и те же сайты. Кстати, блестящее бикини, зажимы-кисточки на сосках и высокий султан из цветных перьев Торреса однозначно украшали едва ли не больше, чем платье горничной. И это было не смешно. Настолько не смешно, что Рио почувствовал, что если в ближайшее время не получит доступ в ванную, может опозориться, как подросток прямо тут.

Следующие минут пять они по очереди выкрикивали заклинание. Опытным путём выяснилось, что смешным Торрес не выглядит ни в латексном костюме женщины-кошки, ни в полосатом трико циркового борца, ни даже в ослепительных шмотках сэра Элтона Джона. А в прикиде клоуна наводит, пожалуй, настоящий ужас — так недобро сверкали темные глаза над красным поролоновым носом. Видимо этот нос и стронул последнюю из катушек в голове Неманьи.

После очередного отчаянного «Ридикулус!» в воздухе зависла конструкция, смутно напоминающая гамак из кожаных ремней и цепей. Ноги и руки Торреса были прихвачены к цепям кожаными же браслетами и торчали вверх и в стороны. С этого ракурса прекрасно было видно основание черной анальной пробки между явно отшлёпанными пылающими ягодицами. Рот затыкал классический красный шарик-кляп, влажная чёлка лезла в глаза. Боггарт выразительно завёл глаза к потолку и Рио прорвало. Он ржал, сгибаясь пополам, заходясь вновь, как только вспоминал, насколько выражение лица Торреса демонстрировало его отношение к происходящему. Рио показалось, что перед тем, как развеяться, боггат ему подмигнул.

После того, как Рио, отсмеявшись, утёр слёзы, они с Неманьей, не сговариваясь рванули в ванную. Рио на второй этаж, а Неманья на правах хозяина — в ближайшую, в домашнем спортзале.

Потом, разлив виски по стаканам, Неманья предложил остаток ночи доспать у него и Рио с радостью согласился. Сил не было уже ни на что.

— Это мой первый боггарт не на уроке. А у тебя?

— А у меня был, — Рио хмыкнул, — препод по балету. Я боялся его жутко, он тростью нас по ногам лупил и орал как припадошный. Но там я не сплоховал. Обрядил его в балетную пачку и охотничьи сапоги и заставил фуэте ан турнан крутить. Чуть не умер со смеху.

Напряжение постепенно отошло на второй план, но заснуть всё равно не удавалось. Рио не слишком удивился, когда дверь гостевой спальни открылась с лёгким скрипом.

— Послушай, Рио, — Неманья заговорил только, когда умастился рядом, — а как ты думаешь, с боггартом можно, ну... это?

Рио притворился, что спит и не слышит вопроса, но не сомневался, что уже завтра в «Ежедневном пророке» появится объявление: «За сходную цену приобрету живого функционирующего боггарта».


End file.
